


Tails

by ReeceWBY



Series: RWBY Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day and Knight (RWBY), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor? Kind Of?, Library, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RWBY - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Studying, Tags Are Hard, Tail Job, non canon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Jaune Arc / Sun Wukong)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sun visits Jaune, who was studying for an important test, in the empty library.The faunus gets very bored, very quickly.Jaune is interested in Suns tail.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm bad at summaries & tagging(posted from phone so sorry if the story format is weird.)





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> 18+  
> there will be smut  
> characters will probably be OOC (out of character)  
> no specific AU
> 
> enjoy  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sun Wukong.  
Sun fucking Wukong.  
The flirtatious faunus who had been making his boyfriend, Jaune Arc a blushing mess. Practically everyday Sun would come to the shield bearer and flirt with him in extremely sexual ways before walking away with a smirk on his face.  
It would leave Jaune positively flustered and no matter how much Jaune would talk to his lover about the situation, Sun would just change the subject.  
Jaune rolled his eyes, as he sat in the library. The blue-eyed boy was in a secluded area near the back in order to study for a test.

He distractedly leaned back in back in his chair thinking back to how he and Sun got together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was adorable in all honesty.

Jaune has been incredibly nervous to even talk to Sun, much less confess his feelings for the guy. Originally he was going to use his guitar but thought not. It would be embarrassing as hell if he wrote a heartfelt song for Sun only to be rejected.

 

Instead he decided to write a heartfelt text message.  
‘Like that's any better,’ thought Jaune. So, late one night, Jaune took his scroll and reluctantly sent the text to Sun.

Then the blonde proceeded to freak out.

Jaune considered it to be one of the worst nights of his life. Mainly due to Sun not even responding to the confession.  
To say the least, Jaune was absolutely heartbroken and was moping most of the next day.  
The blue-eyed boy was in the courtyard, talking to his team and team RWBY. They were all discussing about when they should practice together when-  
Someone was practically screaming Jaune’s name. Jaune slowly turned and saw Sun booking it towards him with a very exhausted looking Neptune trailing behind. 

Frozen in place, the blonde nearly tumbled when the monkey faunus tackled him. Sun wrapped his arms, legs, and tail around Jaune as he gave the boy a bone-crushing hug.  
Before Jaune or anyone could say anything, Sun spoke up. “I’m sorry for not responding to your message! My scroll died and I only just got it and I feel like such an asshole for leaving you hanging and-“  
The faunus continued to ramble as Jaune struggled to keep himself and Sun from falling to the ground.  
Team RWBY, the rest of Jaune’s team, and a very tired (yet still confused) Neptune all just stared in awe at the scene before them.  
Meanwhile, in the background, Yang was squealing in pure delight as Ruby passed out with hearts in her eyes. If the group had looked at them, all they would see was a blur of yellow, camera flashes, and bright violet eyes. But no one noticed. All eyes were on the adorable duo.  
And eventually, Sun stopped rambling about nonsense and stared deeply into Jaune’s eyes before speaking again.  
“What I’m trying to say is that I like you too. I like you lot.”  
Sun leaned in and kissed Jaune on the lips. After a moment, the knight kissed back. They stayed like that for awhile, reveling in each other’s presence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaune smiled into his book, blushing at the memory.  
That had been nearly four months ago. The boy shook his head, attempting to regain his focus. He didn’t notice the figure silently creeping up behind him.  
Turning the page, Jaune’s vision suddenly turned black. HIs senses barely registered the warmth of hands over his eyes before a breathy voice whispered in his ear. 

“Guess who~”

Closing his book, Jaune smirked and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.  
“I don’t know...hmmm...is it Pyrrha?”  
A nip at his shoulder.  
“Think more attractive!”  
Jaune sat up and beamed.  
“I know! Neptune!”  
The black emptiness was suddenly replaced with the wounded face of Sun. Despite the fact he was in trouble, Jaune couldn’t help but think of how freaking adorable his boyfriend was.  
“I’m way hotter than him!”  
“I don’t know, he’s pretty cute. I mean, have you seen those eyes or his ass-”  
Sun sat himself down on the table in front of Jaune, wrapping his tail around his waist. Pulling him close, the faunus rubbed their noses together.  
“I’m the only one you should be looking at.”  
Jaune’s cheeks and ears turned a bright crimson, making him quickly turn away in embarrassment.  
“I thought you hated libraries.”  
Sun nodded, pulling a banana out from behind his back.  
“I do, they’re quiet and bring you down. No fun allowed.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
Taking the peel off, Sun slowly bit into his fruit. He waited a few seconds, swallowed, and then tilted his head slightly to the right.  
“You were here.”

Jaune huffed and went back to studying his textbook. The words all slowly blurred together but he stubbornly kept staring at the page. Sun always seemed to have the upper hand on him and now that he could tease his poor boyfriend, he wasn’t ready to let go of the controls.  
A deep sigh filled the air. Sun had finished his banana already and quickly tossed it behind him.  
Jaune continued to read, ignoring the several frustrated groans of Sun as he started to play a complicated game on his scroll.  
A few silent minutes passed as the two did their own thing. But as time went on, Sun started to become bored.  
The knight flipped his page, unaware of his boyfriend trying to grab his attention.  
Sun began to poke and pride at Jaune’s side, whispering his name in an annoying voice.

“Jaune. Jaune. Jaune. Jaune. Jauney boy. Jauney boy. Jauney boy. Jauney boy. Babe-“

The repetition of his name and various nicknames finally made Jaune slam his book down and look at the faunus.  
“What Sun?! I’m busy studying.”  
Sun frowned, sprawling himself on the table. He had yet another banana clung tightly in his tail.  
“Pay attention to me~.” He drawled out his words, making a cute face as he did so.  
Jaune just rolled his eyes as he made Sun sit up on the table.  
Sun was still frowning, his tail flicking left and his right behind him.  
Jaune was about to scold the attractive faunus before the sight of Sun’s tail caught his attention. Jaune stares at his boyfriend’s tail for a few seconds, crimson red creeping sneakily up his face. It was a few seconds before Sun noticed where Jaune was staring.  
When he did notice his boyfriend’s gaze- a wicked smile crept onto his face as he gently grabbed the tip of the banana. He slowly began stroking the fruit with his tail, smirking as Jaune looked on in awe. 

Stroke.  
Stroke.  
Stroke.

Jaune clasped his hands together over his crotch as he felt himself getting hard. He was staring intently at the monkey faunus- the blush still present on his face.  
´Why am I so turned on by this?´ thought the knight to himself, not taking his eye off of Sun´s tail for a second.  
Sun started getting faster stroking the banana as he placed a hand on Jaune´s shoulder, leaning in to whisper in the boy’s ear.  
¨Oh~ It seems someone likes my little tail, huh?” Jaune gulped in response.  
Jaune noticed his pants were getting incredibly tight now, so he turned and looked the other direction.  
Sun let out an airy laugh before moving to sit on Jaune´s lap, straddling him.  
Jaune´s blush was amplified as the two looked into each other’s eyes.  
Sun dropped the banana from his tail onto the table, using his hand to cup Jaune´s ever growing bulge.  
Sun gave it a squeeze, his thumb fiddling with Jaune’s zipper. Jaune grunted, his eyes closed slightly.  
“S-stop it Sun.. what if we get caught?”  
The faunus simply just unzipped his boyfriends pants, still smirking. ¨I already checked earlier. There's no one around.¨ Sun pulled Jaune´s pants and boxers down slightly, as Jaune´s dick slid out. The faunus smiled at Jaune´s crimson face and leaned into his neck, peppering Jaune’s skin with kisses.  
The knight moaned slightly as his mind went foggy with pleasure, with him forgetting that they were still in a public space.  
Sun continued kissing Jaune´s neck. He slowly began to move up, capturing his boyfriendś lips in a heated kiss. Meanwhile, the faunus´ furry tail began stroking Jaune´s cock up and down. The prehensile limb started at the blonde´s cockhead as pre-come seeped out of the slit. Jaune moaned into the kiss as Sun ran his fingers through the boy's hair.  
The tail continued up and down and gradually getting faster. The pleasure began building inside of Jaune as he disconnected his lips from Sun´s. He moaned louder and he wrapped his arm around his partner's neck.  
Sun´s tail was moving at a rapid speed now. Everything was practically silent other than the sound of skin slapping and Jaune´s grunts.  
The faunus whispered into Jaune´s ear.  
¨Never knew you were this kinky Jaune. I´ll keep that in mind.~¨  
Jaune didn't reply. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. He rolled his hips in time with the thrusts, as his grunts and moans became more frequent.  
¨I can tell you're close. God, I wish I had my scroll. Your face is perfection.¨  
The knight stuttered out a response.  
¨F-fuc~ Fuck yoouuuu...¨  
Sun smirked and bit Jaune´s ear.  
¨Later.¨  
Until finally, Jaune couldn't handle it. He stopped thrusting and started to cum over Sun´s tail. It came out in hot, lengthy spurts. Jaune opened his eyes, gaping into Sun´s blue orbs after he finished.  
Sun smiled weakly before cleaning up Jaune´s mess.  
After a few minutes, everything had been put away. Sun had now gotten off of his boyfriend and was standing awkwardly next to the table.  
Jaune was clearing his books and supplies off of the said table before turning to face the faunus. He smiled at Sun, reaching his gloved hand for Sun´s.  
¨Come on,¨ said Jaune. Sun narrowed his eyes at Jaune, confusion clearly written on his face.  
¨Where are we going?¨

The knight grinned wickedly at his boyfriend before responding.

¨My dorm room. We're gonna finish what you started.¨

Sun blushed profusely, biting his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Constrictive Criticism and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> feel free to request me something to write.


End file.
